iKnow He Likes Me
by Tansy Petals
Summary: "Come on Sam, have you really not noticed the way Freddie's been looking at you lately?" Carly asked gently, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :(**

**Summary: **"Come on Sam, have you really not noticed the way Freddie's been looking at you lately?" Carly asked gently, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

**_AN: I'm not even sure this story has a plot, but I kinda like it so I hope you'll enjoy it :)_**

**iKnow He Likes Me:**

**Saturday:**

"Careful," Carly's voice rang clearly through the cool evening air, "don't let her trip."

"I won't," Melanie assured, tightening her hands on Sam's shoulders as she guided her forward.

The temperature changed noticeably as they stepped into the club where the twin's 18th birthday was being held and Carly signalled Freddie to hit the lights.

Melanie uncovered Sam's eyes as all of their friends and relatives turned towards the entrance. Sam looked around with wide eyes sparkling and laughed happily, throwing her arms around Carly's neck.

"It's actually awesome" she bubbled, releasing Carly to hug Melanie. Sam's special present to her sister had been to let the older girl plan their entire birthday, from the colours to the food to the decorations, no glitter spared.

"Do you really like it?" Melanie asked, her voice muffled in Sam's hair.

"I honestly love it." Sam trilled. The room was bedecked with purple and silver streamers, crepe paper and banners, black and purple helium-filled balloons anchored everywhere.

The two blondes separated and Carly produced two silver tiaras from her bag which matched her outfit perfectly, and handed one to each twin.

"Hey girls," Freddie smiled, sauntering over and pulling Sam into a hug. The two broke apart a moment later and then Carly dragged Freddie off to the bar, leaving the Puckett sisters with strict instructions not to move. The two brunettes returned a few minutes later supporting a giant cake between them. The cake was split in to two parts, one shaped like a 1, the other like an 8. The 1 was covered in pale pink frosting with bright pink piping that read Happy Bday Mels. The 8 was covered in white icing, blue piping decorating the sides and edges, the top covered in chocolate sprinkles. A silver plastic Happy Birthday sign was stuck into the sponge, Sam's name shaped below it in tiny white marshmallows.

"Wow" Sam enthused, a delighted smile spreading from her eyes to her lips. "It almost looks too good to eat."

"Almost," Freddie chuckled and Sam beamed at him, as Melanie took her hand. The two girls leaned in together and blew the silver candles out amidst camera flashes and the beeping of camcorders.

Spencer came forward to take the cakes from Carly and Freddie and return them to the kitchen to be cut up. The music was turned up as the majority of the guests migrated to the dance floor. Freddie excused himself and hopped onto a stool at the end of the bar to watch the party unfold.

**Two hours later...**

"Sam. Saaaa-aam SAM!"

"What, what?" Sam asked, jumping violently and narrowly avoiding spilling her drink down her black and purple party dress. Carly giggled and leaned forward until her lips were right next to Sam's ear.

"Freddie's staring at you." She whispered giddily. Melanie laughed and threw an arm around her younger twin's waist. "He's got a crush on you Sammie," the blonde grinned. Sam glared back and swiped her sister's drink, gulping down the bright blue liquid.

"Don't be stupid, he's probably staring at you Carls."

"Nu-uh, I came from the other side of the room to tell you that he was staring."

"He hasn't looked away from you all night." Melanie added.

"We've only been here for two hours," Sam shrugged and walked away from them, joining Wendy on the dance floor.

"Hey Party Girl, having fun?"

"Absolutely," Sam beamed back, turning when someone tapped her shoulder.

"He's still staring." Carly announced.

"Oh, shut up." Sam snapped half-heartedly, spinning back to face Wendy and groaning at the sudden twinkle in the redhead's eyes.

"Who's staring?"

"Freddie."

"No way, Sam and Freddie?"

"I know! The Seddiers are gonna go berserk."

"Stop it!" Sam growled, ceasing her dancing to stomp her foot.

"Come on Sam, have you really not noticed the way Freddie's been looking at you lately?" Carly asked gently, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I..." Sam's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "I might have noticed, okay I definitely noticed, but I haven't decided what to do about it yet and I ju-"

"I think you should give him a shot, you might be surprised."

"So says the girl who constantly rejected him for three years."

"Freddie and I aren't meant to be, he's like my brother. Do you think of him as a brother?"

"No."

"So go and ask him to dance. He must be lonely all by himself."

"I've seen girls talking to him."

"But he's turned them all away." Wendy pointed out.

"That's not my fault."

"Not directly maybe, but y-"

"Grow up Sammie; Freddie's cute, go ask him to dance or I will." Melanie barked suddenly. Carly and Wendy gaped at her as Sam glared, knowing her sister had her. "I'll get you back for this," she muttered ominously.

Sam took a deep breath and left her friends, eeling through the mass of dancing bodies to the bar at the front of the club. Freddie was still sitting at the end, facing the room with his elbows back on the bar top and a bottle of orange soda in his hand. Sam stopped in front of him and waved a hand before his eyes.

He blinked and focused on her, his face breaking into a smile. "Hey Birthday Girl."

"Hey. So how come you're not enjoying my birthday party?"

"Sorry, I just don't re-" "You're kind of killing my buzz." Sam mock-pouted, drawing circles over his knee with a finger. "Come dance with us."

"You know I don't like dancing." Freddie replied.

"Then come dance with **me**."

"Sam-"

"Please."

"Okay." He sighed resignedly, and took the hand she offered, allowing her to pull him off his stool. He just had time to deposit his bottle on the counter before she towed him through the crowd.

The club was divided into one large room and one slightly smaller room. The larger room was the main dance floor and bar, while the smaller cosier room was meant for couples; the dark purple walls lined with plush pink velvet sofas, a disco ball hanging in the middle of the ceiling reflecting the white lights from the corners all around the room. Only slow songs played over the hidden speakers and it was this room that Sam led Freddie to, away from Carly and Melanie's prying eyes.

Freddie slid his arms cautiously around Sam's waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They swayed silently back and fore to the soft music and Sam smiled gently at Freddie, willing him to relax. The room emptied surreptitiously as people gave the birthday girl a chance to be alone with her boy.

"I've been thinking," she started slowly.

"What about?"

"...About what you asked me on Thursday."

"Oh."

Sam moved closer to lay her head on his chest and Freddie adjusted his hands at her back, his throat to dry to swallow. "So?" he asked nervously.

**The Previous Thursday:**

Freddie looked up from the table as Sam strolled into the Groovy Smoothie twenty minutes late. She paid him no attention as she headed to the counter and ordered her drink, only acknowledging him after she had taken a seat beside him.

"'S'up Freddork?"

"How are you?"

"Why so formal, I saw you three hours ago?"

"You're in a good mood right?"

"Yep," she laughed, patting her stomach "I just ate."

"I want your opinion."

"On?"

"What do you think classifies as a date?"

"I guess... a guy and girl alone together, going to do something; like, having a meal or seeing a movie or skating."

"What about going out for smoothies?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, would you count this as a... date?"

"Uh," Sam stared at him open-mouthed, too startled to answer.

"'Cause, we're alone, at our table anyway, and I thou-"

"What's going on Freddoof?"

"Would you like to go on a real date with me?" Freddie asked, staring at her shoulder, his cheeks blazing bright red.

Sam sat, speechless once more with Freddie too embarrassed to speak until Sam's phone rang nearly a minute later. She jumped and scrambled in her bag for the device, nearly dropping it as she tried to hold it up.

"Hello? - Hey Carls – I was just – Okay, I'm on my way."

"Emergency?"

"Yeah, I... see you." Sam grabbed her bag and high-tailed it from the building, leaving her half-finished smoothie on the table.

**Back to Saturday:**

"Why don't you ask me again?" Sam murmured, lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?"

"That'd be nice."

"Really?" Freddie's face lit up and Sam giggled. "Really."

"You're not teasing me are you?" he asked suspiciously. Sam shimmied out of his grip and moved over to the sound panel, pressing a few buttons. Running Away by AM replaced the previous song and she motioned Freddie to join her on the sofa.

"The last time we both heard this song, what happened?"

"I kissed you." Freddie breathed.

"Go for it." She whispered.

The colour drained from Freddie's face as he shuffled next to her and curled an arm around her waist, fingers curving over her hip.

Sam turned into him, leaning closer and their lips finally met; she deepened the kiss almost instantly, biting down gently on his bottom lip so he opened his mouth and their tongues danced nervously then more wantonly as Sam lifted her legs over Freddie's lap and twisted to face him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The song ended three minutes later and Sam slipped out of Freddie's grip, brushing her hair back with a shy smile. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah," he beamed back, tugging her to her feet and winding his arms around her for another dance.

Carly showed up three dances later to coax them back to the main room. They followed her willingly, Sam immediately heading for the buffet tables. Freddie stared after her from his spot between Carly and Gibby and the female brunette giggled. "You two are so cute."

"Please don't let Sam hear you say that, she won't come near me ever again."

"Yes sir." Carly saluted him and turned on her heel with an amused smile, hurrying off in search of her older brother.

Sam popped up by Freddie's left elbow and shoved a cupcake into his mouth, licking the excess icing from her fingers.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, swallowing with difficulty and then pulling a tissue from the pocket of his dark grey jeans and wiping his face. Sam laughed wickedly and tiptoed to kiss his cheek, blonde curls flying as she bounded away to sneak up on Melanie. Freddie followed after her and caught up half way across the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"I can't leave my own party." Sam replied, turning her head to look back at him.

"Sure you can. Melanie will love the extra attention and I want you all to myself."

Sam had to fight both the urges to kiss and to punch him at that moment so she stayed silent, then eventually nodded and spun in his grasp.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Can we bring Carly too?" She asked quietly, as if she thought the question might make him angry.

"Of course if you want to."

"I just want to go and sit on the fire escape at Bushwell."

"Okay, go say goodnight to your sister; I'll meet you by the door with Carly."

"Thank you" Sam allowed him to lean down and peck her lips before she moved off through the crowd.

Five minutes later, she met her two best friends at the doors of the club and they climbed into Freddie's car to spend the rest of the night talking and laughing, just the three of them.

**'Tis over xx**

**_AN: I know the kissing scene wasn't the best, but I didn't want this story to be all about the kissing. Review and let me know what you thought xx_**


End file.
